No Such Thing as Magic
by Finnov
Summary: CATS fic. Just read, more to come!
1. Magic

You know that there is no such thing as magic. Nope, none at all. There is no such thing as a magician, for there is no such thing as magic. Magic is just a made up story to enchant children.  
How did mr. Mistoffelees, then, bring Old Deuteronomy back? Simple. After Macavity attacked Munkustrap chased him around and got Old D back. They hid him the pipe and put off a big show for the kits.  
How do I know magic isn't real? Well,  
I was there,  
I saw,  
and I am, The Magical Mr. Mistoffelees. 


	2. Beauty

There's no such thing as beauty. At least not real beauty. Not anymore.   
Beauty is seen with the heart and not the eyes. Now the eyes are all we have. I want to tell them to love me, and not my body, or what I can do. So what about my looks? They aren't what you're going to spend eternity with.  
He wanted me for my body. Another for my heart. My heart was scared, my body won. My heart stays with me anyway.  
I'm not perfect inside, and he knows that, but he stays with me.   
Does he maybe see my body, too?  
That perfect body that that perfect one wears.  
Perfect one...  
Pretty one...  
White one...  
Victoria...  
  
  
  
**More to come. Review!** 


	3. True Love

There's no such thing as love. It's all a dream.  
*He drops her on her butt when he's through with her*  
She walks away.  
*Why do people make such illusions of love? Love does not exist*  
Love is all a big act. Not what it once was. Kisses, movie, marrige, sex, divorce. Love isn't there.  
*I've lost all belief in such a fariy tale. It's like Santa Claus. You believe until you catch your parents putting down the gifs..*  
Or you don't believe at all.  
*It isn't here...*  
Not anywhere...  
*Won't ever be...*  
Rum Tum Tugger...  
Bombalurina...  
  
  
They don't believe in true love? What's next? Monkey brains? Review to find out! 


	4. Evil

Evil? Really? Am I really evil? I don't think I'm evil. I just wanted them to have some excitment in their lives.  
What is evil? Is it a darkness? Is it a state of mind? Am I really that cruel.  
My sisters... They have many names for me.   
Scottland yard is looking for me.  
I didn't do anything! I'm innocent! I swear!  
I want to say there's no such thing as evil, but I can't. We see it everyday. No one has enough tears to cry for every crime.  
But me? My name? I'll give you some hints...  
Fiend in Feline Shape...  
Monster of Depravity...  
Hidden Paw...  
Mystery Cat...  
Napoleon of Crime...  
My name...  
Well...  
It's Macavity. 


	5. Bravery

There is no such thing as bravery. Not any more at least. It's a job. It's to be shown off. No courage is actually there. If I had a chance to be brave, I would want to do it for the right resons.  
Be brave and do this. Be brave and do that. What sort of bravery is this.  
Am I brave?  
Could I face someone very evil?  
I don't know. Not with real courage.  
A duty...  
a job...  
Mine...  
Nobody loves it...  
They might think so...  
But they don't...  
Not bravery...  
Not this...  
Munkustrap...  
  
  
Well I said 'Monkey Brains'! Just review... 


	6. Happiness

There's no such thing as happiness. True happiness at least. Pure happiness. Something bad is always there.  
What is joy? Happiness? Loving families? Good friends? They will always ask themselves that.  
I know I do. I wonder about those things that are happiness. You just can't be happy when everything is evil, could you?  
Anger... Sadness... They will conquer.  
I am happy, am I not?  
Why is the world not perfect then?  
Happiness isn't here...  
Not for me...  
Not ours...  
Pouncival's...  
  
  
That was short. More silly chaps to come. Review! 


	7. Strength

There is no such thing as strength, at least not the version that I need. Today it means muscle-power, which I have, but I want the strength to do more.   
What is true strength? The ability that with a mixture of good words, bravery, and the truth you can accompish anything. You don't need a lot of muscle to do that. How strong do you think some of the world's greatest heros were?  
I want strength.  
Not muscle.  
Pure strength.  
I can hold a beast upright, but I have no real strength.  
I want it.  
I need it.  
Plato. 


	8. Airheads

There's no such thing as airheads.  
*They just don't exsist*  
**Airheads are smart and have troubles too, ya know.**  
Some die quickly from what seems like stupidity.  
*But they were showing off.*  
**It's all a big show.**  
Even they aren't happy all the time.  
*They cry too.*  
**They have the same troubles.**  
Mungojerry...  
*Rumpleteazer...*  
**Etcetera...**  
  
  
  
  
I hope to get another chap up soon. REVIEW! I BEG YOU! 


End file.
